El mayor hentai
by Raquel432
Summary: Ikuto es el pervertido de la escuela juega con todas las chicas hasta que conoce a Hinamori Amu...
1. Prólogo

Hola de nuevo tartitas! Nose porque les llamo asi xDDD será porque me gustan las tartas de chocolate? XD quien sabe

Ikuto:vinimos a empezar el cap leches!

Zero:XP

Ok entonces digan el disclaimer (o como se diga)

ZYI(Zero y Ikuto):Shugo Chara no le pertenece a esta loca le pertenece a Peach-Pit

Ok empezemos! :D

Prólogo

¿Qué pasaría si el pervertido de tu escuela te acosaría? ¿Qué harías? ¿Quedarte quieta o salir corriendo? Mil preguntas me invaden ¿Por qué? Simplemente.

**FLASHBACK**

Utau:Hey Amu-Chan!-dijo Utau entusiasmada

Amu:¿Qué pasa Utau?

Utau:te presentare a mi hermano!

(pensamientos de amu:Utau me dijo que me presentaría a su hermano hoy pufff hoy tengo un mal dia…. Solo lo empeoraría que su hermano fuera el hentai…)

Utau:Vamos!

Amu:espera utau vas muy rápida!

Las dos fueron corriendo a la cafetería

POV Ikuto

(puff hoy Utau me presentara a su amiga…..mmmm espero que sea guapa y sexy)

Kukai :hay vienen

Ikuto:Hmmmm es guapa…..

Amu:Mierda!

POV Amu

(no me lo puedo creer! Es ese hentai DDDDDDDDDDDD: )

Amu:Utau nos podemos ir ya?

Ikuto:te quieres ir ya preciosa?

Ikuto puso su mano en mi trasero aghhhhhhhhhhh pervertido de mierda

Amu:Q-Q-Que haces? *lo empuje y salí corriendo)

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ah perdón por no presentarme soy Hinamori Amu tengo 15 años pelo rosa hasta los hombros tez palida y ojos mejores amigas son Utau Tsukiyomi,Yaya Yuiki,Rima Mashiro y Fujisaki Nadeshico

Estaba pensando hasta que oigo una sinfonía de violín…

¿Qué les a parecido?

Ikuto:Mañana o luego lo continuas?

Quien sabe ^^

Zero:xD.

Dejen Reviews y Ikuto y Zero cocinaran para ustedes!

Hasta pronto!


	2. Fiesta de pijamas

Hola otra vez! Hoy os traigo el cap 1!

Ikuto:porque pusiste mi nombre asi? T-T

Wjajajajajaja

Zero:podemos empezar?

Ok.

Zero y Ikuto:shugo chara no le pertenece a Raquel,le pertenece a peach-pit

Gracias por decirlo sin que os lo pidiera

ZYK(zero y ikuto)ya deja de apuntarnos con esa pistola y con ese cuchillo tan cerca de nuestro cuello D:

Wajajjajajja ok ya

**Cap 1:Fiesta de pijamas!**

Que bonita es la melodía….. me pasaría 100 años escuchándola…

Camine por las calles hasta llegar a un parque muy bonito me diriji a donde se escuchaba y llegue al centro del parque mire al chico que la estaba tocando….

1

2

3

WTF!? Ikuto!? Tocando un violin? O.O que bonita es la melodía… y empeze a cantar

Oh lalala utao (N/A:Bueno no me la se asi que pónganla en youtube xDDDD)

Cuando termina la canción*

Ikuto:Mmm que bonita voz tienes

Se acerco a mi y me acaricio la mejilla

Amu:O/O

Ikuto:je…

Me estampo contra un árbol

Amu:Auch!

Me susurro en el oído:

Ikuto:Seras mia…

Amu: D:

Ikuto:

Amu: D:

Ikuto

Amu ahggggg

Empezo a recorrerme todo el cuerpo ¡En la calle! Bueno…parque

Le envie un mensaje a Utau

1

2

3

Utau:AMU!

Amu:Utau sálvame de tu hermano hentai!

Utau:Ikuto moooo eres un hentai! No ves que a las otras chicas las dejaste con el corazón roto!? No dejare que hagas lo mismo con amu!

Le pegue una patada en las partes a Ikuto y escape de su agarre

Utau:Mañana en el insti ni se te ocurra acercarte a Amu ¡¿ENTENDIDO!?

Ikuto:yo hago lo que quiera…. No me manda mi hermana pequeña…..

Utau:y que si tu tienes 19!? Y yo tenga 15/16!?

Ikuto:te has hecho una fiera Utau…

Amu:vámonos

Las dos se fueron a casa de Amu

Amu:Utau llamamos a las demás y hacemos una fiesta de pijamas? Ya que mis padres se fueron con Ami 10 meses a Francia por unos asuntos (N/A:Suertuda! 10 meses! Madre mia!)

Utau:vale yo llamo a Nadeshico y a Yaya

Amu:yo a Rima

Las llamaron y vinieron

Rima:Ok jugamos a verdad o atrevimiento?

Todas:SI!

Yaya:empezamos por nadeshico-chan!

Utau:verdad o atrevimiento

Nadeshico:atrevimiento

Todas:dile al profe de mates que esta gordo y es gay!

Utau:osea,la verdad

Nadeshico:olle…. Puff esta bien como dentro de poco se va a ir a otro insti

Todas:yaya,verdad o atrevimiento?

Yaya:atrevimiento!

Rima:dile a Kairi que le quieres

Yaya:O/O QUE!? Bueno… es verdad jeje

Todas:rima verdad o atrevimiento?

Rima:atrevimiento

Todas:todas elejis atrevimiento XD

Utau:mañana dale un beso en la mejilla a Nagihiko

Nadeshico:si venga! Ya veras como se pondrá mi hermano :D

Rima:ok…-dijo sonrojada-

Amu:Utau verdad o atrevimiento

Utau:verdad

Amu:quieres a Kukai?

Utau:O.O no es asunto vuestro!

Todas:oh venga utau!

Utau:vale… si…

Todas:uuuuhhh –silbaron todas menos utau-

Utau:O/O. Amu verdad o atrevimiento

Amu:verdad

Utau:quieres a alguien?

Amu:si…

Utau:a quien?

Amu:a Tadase-kun(N/A:Me costo mucho poner :y a mi leerlo D: )

Utau:OK.

Amu:chicas vemos una peli de terror?

Todas:si!

Viendo la peli:

Amu:Chicas…..

Utau: que pasa amu?

Amu:tengo sueño….

Utau:lo dices por que tienes miedo ¿verdad?

Amu se quedo dormida*

Utau:pues no xD.

Al dia siguiente:

Amu:Chicas llegamos tarde!

Todas:AHHHHHHHHHH

Se visten rápido y van a la escuela

Amu:puff llegamos a tiempo…

Y alguien toca el hombro de Amu.

WAJJAJAJAJAJJA QUE MALA SOY lo dejo en una parte interesante!

Ikuto: :P

Zero:cuando haras un fic de Vampire Knight?

Cuando lleguemos al cap 5 de este alomejor este ti ene muuuuuuuuuuchos caps xD.

Bueno dejen reviews! Y ikuto y zero aparecerán en vuestras casas y harán lo que queráis!

Hasta pronto!


	3. Aviso

Hola! Esto es solo un aviso porque nose cuando hare el cap siguiente,ya que mañana hay colegio no se si tendre tiempo con los deberes y eso asi que me despido chau!

PD:dejen reviews porfis que todavía no tengo ninguno D: solo 1 mio pa avisarles de los ojos de amu que no puse que eran ambar xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD bueno chau


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Agradezco los reviews

Mariana tsukiyomi:si jaja me pase de pervertida xDDDD pero soy asi

Ikuto Tsuki:gracias! Aquí tienes la conti! Espero que te siga gustando el fic!

Muchísimas gracias! De verdad!

Ikuto:shugo chara no le pertenece a Raquel,le pertenece a peach-pit

Bueno,empezemos!

Capitulo 2:chico nuevo y un regalo especial

Me tocaron el hombro y me gire

Tadase:ola amu-chan!

Amu:tadase! Ola! Cuanto tiempo! ¿te fue bien el viaje?

Tadase:si,me lo pase genial!te traje un regalo toma

Me dio una cajita pequeña rosa con un lazo amarillo con rayas violetas y cuando la iva a abrir…

Tadase:Amu-chan prefiero que la abras en casa c:

Amu:ok tadase

Ikuto:es mia….

Ikuto apareció y me atrajo hacia el

Tadase:Amu-chan! Suéltala gato ladron!

Miki:ola kiseki,ola yoru

Yoru:ola-nya!

Kiseki:ola plebeya

Amu: D:

Ikuto:hasta pronto mini rey…. Yoru,cambio de carácter

Yoru:adiós chicas-nya!

Ikuto hizo cambio de carácter y me llevo dentro del armario de limpieza

Ikuto:ahora no puedes hacer nada…

Amu:AYUDA! Un hentai me quiere violar!

Ikuto:je….(N/A:tipo usui XD)

Amu:oye… porque eres un playboy?

Ikuto:¿te importa?

Amu: ._.

Ikuto: ._.

Amu: ._.

Ikuto:te violare….

Amu:no!

Ikuto:si

Amu:no!

Ikuto:si

Amu:que no!

Ikuto:no

Amu:si!

Ikuto:tu misma lo dijiste xD.

Amu:aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Empezó a bajar de mi cuello para abajo

Amu:ikuto llego tarde a clases!

Ikuto:y?

Empezo a acariciarme las tetas(N/A:pezones,senos como les digan vosotras xD)me iva subiendo la camiseta y ¡llego mi salvación! Entro el señor de la limpieza

Amu:etto… fue culpa de este loco!

Frank: (N/A:XD no sabia que nombre ponerle)tranquilos tan solo limpiar vuestra clase y no se lo digo a nadie (N/A:se me olvido que antes Utau y las demás estaban afuera xDDDDDDDD bueno da igual)

Amu:Buff vale pero con el no

Frank:depende de cuanto tardéis cada uno,si uno termina antes ayuda al otro bueno,ir a clases,teneis 2 minutos

Y Sali pitando xD

Me choque con alguien mientras corria

Amu:auch!

¿?:gomen nasai! (N/A:gomen nasai=perdón)

Amu:tranquilo,solo es un golpe

¿?:¿Cómo te llamas?

Amu:Amu,¿y tu?

Alexander:Alexander (N/A:El de seikon no qwaser)

Amu:jeje :ooo las clases!1

Alexander:O/O

Fueron pitando a la clase

Amu:T-T porque me sigues?

Alexander:voy a mi clase ._.'

Amu:WTF

Alexander:xD.

Amu:vas a la misma clase que yo! :D

Alexander:si y nose porque si tengo 16 años y tu 15,enana

Amu:T-T jaja muy gracioso viejo!

Alexander: jaja venga vamos

Amu:si!

Un largo dia de clases,puff,estábamos caminando por la calle para ir a casa

Amu:vamos!

Alexander:conoces a Ikuto y a Utau?

Amu:si ¿Por qué?

Alexander:son mis primos y vine a vivir con ellos

Amu:amm

Alexander:nos mudamos ayer! :)

Amu:jeje

Alexander:es muy grande la casa! Y esta alado de otra grande!

Amu:T.T me estas siguiendo otra vez

Se pararon en la casa de Amu y Alexander fue a la de alado

Amu:que bien! Olle ikuto vive contigo?

Alexander:si,te dije que vivo con utau y ikuto

Y pasaron corriendo ikuto y kukai por alado nuestra ivan muy divertidos

Ikuto:que bien! Vivimos al lado de la gatita-rosada!

Y utau paso también para la casa (N/A:Porque kukai también? Simple,le invito ikuto xD)

Amu:pufff! Al menos vivo alado de Alexander-kun y Utau

Alexander:ni ``KUN'' ni ``SAN'' ni nada ¿ok?

Amu:ok!

Alexander:chau!  
Amu:chau!  
amu entro a su casa fue a su cuarto y se acostó.

Amu:el regalo de Tadase-kun!

Cojio la cajita y la abrio había una pulsera que ponía su nombre y unos adornos de corazones sotas de picares tréboles y diamantes su nombre estaba en rosa y se adornaba con pequeños diamantitos de esos falsos

Amu:que bonito!

Me llamaron por teléfono y…

WAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJ que mala soy! Lo dejo en partes de y xD.

Ikuto:si,si,si ¿no tenias prisas?

Zero:eso

Es verdad! Bueno dejen reviews y sean felices leyendo mi historia xD! Chau

Hasta pronto!


	5. AVISO!

Hola! Esto es solo un aviso porque nose cuando hare el cap siguiente,ya que mañana hay colegio no se si tendre tiempo con los deberes y eso asi que me despido chau!

PD:dejen reviews porfis que todavía no tengo ninguno D: solo 1 mio pa avisarles de los ojos de amu que no puse que eran ambar xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD bueno chau


End file.
